phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alisa III
The Alisa III is the name of the world where Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom is set. It is not actually a planet, but a Palman spaceship made up of seven domed worlds. There are two satellites, Azura and Dahlia which are sometimes referred to as moons by Alisa III inhabitants, that orbit around the vessel. Areas Domes The seven domes are: *Landen, an agreeable atmosphere with lush greenery as far as the eye can see and several bodies of water. Towns in this dome include the royal Orakian city of Landen, the port city Yaata, the island town Ilan, and the neighboring royal Orakian city of Satera. The Sunken Palace in the waters below conceal a terrible entity within its walls. *Aquatica, a landscape with an abundance of water that separates the towns from one another. Towns in this dome include the modest fishing village of Rysel, the battle-scarred Orakian castle of Agoe, the Layan city Shusoran, and the royal Layan city of Cille. Sage Isle is a location known for its labyrinth where sages meditate and allow citizens of all races the peace to reevaluate their lives. *Aridia, the desert world has only a single town called Hazatak, which is famous for being inhabited primarily by cyborgs. Laya's Palace is hidden within a portal disguised as a whirlpool. *Draconia, a climate which is very similar to Aquatica. Towns in this dome include the city of Lensol, the humble village Endora, and the Castle of Power which once harbored the vessel's engineers known as Techna. *Elysium, the former headquarters of the pilots of the Alisa III. Places in this dome include the city that is so large that it has to be split into northern and southern portions, Divisia, and the last home of the spacecraft's pilots, Aerone. *Frigidia, the frozen world that harbors knowledge of the Alisa III's past. Towns in this dome include the Castle of Silence known as Mystoke, the castle of Skyhaven, and the scholarly New Mota. *Terminus, the evil land of the damned has only a single, infamous city named Lashute. Satellites *Dahlia, the violet moon where the once-banished Lune now calls home. *Azura, the blue moon that the resentful cyborg Siren lived on during his banishment 1,000 years ago. Story The planet Palm was destroyed in AW 1284 when the artificial satellite Gaira collided into it. Before the impact, Palman engineers manufactured a fleet of 400 spaceships which were then manned by the planet's population in order to escape to the safety of space. One of the spaceships became damaged in flight and was subsequently trapped in orbit around the planet Motavia. Others made the decision to land on Motavia and Dezoris. The remaining armada set off together into deep space to find a new planet that their people could call home. The people of Palm thought that they had finally escaped from the clutches of the merciless Dark Falz, however, their hope would soon turn to despair. Dark Falz managed to sneak aboard one of the ships before they escaped to space. With nowhere to run, trapped in the confines of their domed ships, Dark Falz destroyed each ship one by one. The once massive fleet was reduced to two ships, the Alisa III and Neo Palm. While the other ships were subjected to the wrath of Dark Falz directly, the Alisa III was suffering its own crisis. Two factions formed between its people, who divided into the Orakian clan, followers of Orakio, and the Layans, followers of Laya. After much carnage and violence between the two clans, Orakio and Laya understood that something was amiss. They discovered that they were being manipulated from the shadows by a demonic entity that thrived on feelings of pain and suffering. It was at this point that Orakio and Laya decided that they had to work together to stop the dark god or they would all perish. They hunted and defeated Dark Falz with their combined might. Orakio utilized his black sword as a conduit to seal the demon within a stone of a then-nameless palace in the country of Landen. The ritual caused the palace to sink in the waters below, and the two heroes henceforth vanished. Dark Falz was concealed for the time being, and the Alisa III and Neo Palm were offered a moment of respite. However, the fighting between Orakians and Layans did not stop, and the demon would reemerge as a result of certain events that ensued following the tale of Orakio and Laya's descendants. Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Category:Phantasy Star III Locations